It Started at the Festival
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Broh in the speculated season 2. Might be adding more to this.
1. Falling

**Author's Notes: I've found one way to fix the Verick invasion of our ship, but in truth if he does end up being a nice guy…threesomes will be occurring. This story occurs when the next season is supposed to and Iroh is just at the water tribe festival because I make it so.**

Verick and Bolin sat, chatting it up. Over the last month they had become great friends due to their sense of humor and love for women.

"So, have you picked up any women lately?" Verick asked.

"Unfortunately, not," Bolin heaved a sigh, "It looks like I'm in a runt."

Verick picked at his moustache, thinking.

"Maybe I should teach you a few of my tricks?"

The earth-bender knew that the other had many ladies fawning over him, so perking up he begged the man to tell him.

"Please, do!"

The water-bender laughed, "I suppose I can let you in on a few secrets…Well, firstly, you have to have confidence."

"I have that!"

"Secondly, you have to realize that with enough wooing, any girl can be yours."

"Really?"

"The trick is to lay it on reeeal thick and then just walk away. They'll come crawling to you later. Trust me."

Bolin gave him a skeptical look, "You sure? That doesn't sound very nice."

"Don't you want a girl?"

"Well, yeah."

"Has anything else you tried worked?"

The teen sighed, "No, not really."

"Then, give this a try. You won't be sorry."

Bolin wasn't an idiot. He knew that this type of playing around could hurt a girl, but when the festival reared its head he was still dateless. Maybe trying Verick's approach just once wouldn't hurt, would it?

As he walked around the village, he spotted a very cute woman wandering around. Bolin took a deep breath and then walked up to her.

"Hey, there, beautiful."

She blushed instantly, "Oh, hello. Is there something you need help with?"

Bolin smirked, "Very much so. You see, I've been really busy lately and now I have no date to the festival."

The woman began to play with her hair, "Oh, well. I already have date, but it was sweet of you to ask me."

Instead of giving up like he would normally do, he forged on, "I'm sure I would be a much better date, miss. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I can just about hear my poor, little heart breaking because you turned me down. I would treat you like the lovely, delicate flower that you are."

"Oh, my," the woman was bright red now, "Well, I guess my date wouldn't mind too much if I went with someone else. He always takes me to the festivals because no one else asks me."

"A pity date? That's horrible. You're a gem, my darling."

Bolin then picked up her hand and kissed it. This left her frazzled and the teen took his leave quickly, like Verick had said.

He had a date! It had actually worked? Despite his bit of white lies, he truly didn't see how it hurt anyone in the process.

The festival night came and Bolin showered his date with some traditional Water tribe gifts. She was overjoyed and spent the night happily dancing and talking and flirting with the non-native. The earth-bender knew that after the festival he was going to get some action.

"Could you get me something to drink, Bo?" she asked.

"Of course, beautiful."

Bolin cheerfully made his way over to a table with drinks. He was suddenly met with a familiar and unexpected face.

"General! Hi," Bolin smiled.

"Hello, Bolin," Iroh answered politely.

"I didn't know you partied, sir," he joked.

"I don't…is that your date over there?"

The teen looked over to the woman that was being gestured to.

"Oh, yeah. Isn't she cute? You jealous?"

Iroh frowned at him, "Not at all…but I know someone who is."

The general turned to look at a young man sitting glumly on the ground just a few feet away.

"Who's that?" Bolin asked, stupidly.

The general sighed, "That's her boyfriend, you ass."

The teen's eyes widened, "What? I…she never said she had a boyfriend."

The other quirked an eyebrow and waited.

Bolin frowned, "…But she did say she had a date. I'm such a jerk."

"Yup."

"I'm gonna go fix this and thank you, general…for pointing out my overwhelming stupidity."

"Any time, kid."

The earth-bender made his way over to the close-to-tears boyfriend and knelt down.

"What do you want?" he spat.

"I'm sorry."

The young man looked up in surprise.

Bolin continued, "I'm sorry I stole your girl. You can go be her date now."

The other turned his face away, "It ain't that easy, prick. She's hooked on you now. With your fancy presents and smooth talking. She ain't never gonna want me back now."

"Then, there's only one thing you can do."

"What? Grovel at her feet to take me back?"

"No, you have to punch me."

The young man got up, almost half seeming to take the suggestion, but he remained standing there.

"I'd love to punch your disgusting face, but…"

"Then, punch me! Fight for your girl, dude."

This line easily got the attention of those around them and the subject of their conversation.

"She's looking now. Give me a good one."

By the look on the boyfriend's face, Bolin wasn't expecting the punch to come so quickly. It hit him on the side of the head and he went down, blacking out.

When the teen came to, instead of feeling hard, cold snow underneath him, it was warm and soft. He picked himself up and found that he was inside a large hut on a bed.

"How are you doing?"

Bolin jumped up and turned around to Iroh sitting on a chair next to the bed. A cup of tea was in his hands and the warm steam billowed up around his face.

"Oh, I'm fine now," he answered, touching his face and flinching at it, "Thanks, but you were welcome to just leave me on the ground."

The general scoffed, "Your brother told me to keep an eye out for you."

"Oh," he blushed slightly, "He can be so overprotective sometimes."

"And rightfully so."

"Hey, that guy didn't look like he had much fight in him so it surprised me."

Iroh placed his tea down and reached out with a small, wet towel to gently soothe the teen's bruise, "…What you did surprised me as well."

"Hm?" Bolin asked, focusing on the man's face and neglecting the pain.

"You don't look like someone who would hurt another like that."

The earth-bender sighed, "Stupid, Verick. I knew what he was telling me to do was idiotic…but I just did it anyway."

"Ah," the general spoke as he backed away and put the towel back into its basin, "Young and in love. I can relate."

"Yeah?" he encouraged.

Iroh sat back and crossed his arms, "It is not something I like to recall, but I used to be a bit…foolish before I became the general. I loved many women and hurt practically all of them," he placed a hand on Bolin's shoulder, "You must realize what you are and what you can give. I could have never given those women my entire life and love because of my duties to the UF. I know that it is lonesome, but you will be a better man because of it."

The teen nodded in agreement and bowed his head. He felt so reckless and vowed to himself never to do it again.

"Oh, right!" Bolin chirped and looked up, "What happened to the girl? Did she take him back?"

"Yes," he said, shortly, "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

The teen sat on the edge of the bed facing the man as he poured the tea and warmed it with a small, controlled flame from his fingertips. Taking the tea, Bolin grew suddenly curious.

"So, with all this madness happening, do you ever think you're going to settle down?"

Iroh frowned at his newly filled cup, "I'm never sure of anything. She would have to be a very strong woman, for one day I may not be able to come back to her," he mused, "…If I had to choose her personality, it would probably be close to yours, no doubt."

The earth-bender grew flustered, "I'm flattered…too bad I'm not a girl, huh?"

"Too bad," Iroh repeated as he swished the remaining tea in his cup.

After a moment of silence, Bolin gave a chuckle.

"I was just thinking, maybe it would be fine if I wasn't a girl. I mean with you off fighting and stuff, should you really have children?"

The general's eyebrows furrowed, "…the way you phrased that...Are you implying something?"

The teen gave a goofy smile to lighten the mood, "You're the one who came on to me first, dude."

Iroh gave a grin back, "And you are the one picturing yourself wed to me with children."

"It would be nice to have such a hot trophy husband."

The man laughed and Bolin stared at him disbelieve. He was pretty sure no one had ever heard those light, airy notes of laughter.

"What?" Iroh asked after he had calmed down.

"I've never seen you laugh like that."

The general smiled at him, "Well, I've always found you funny, but this imaginary family of ours is absurd."

"Absurd? I'm sure I can make it happen. We should see if Tenzin will let us take a child off his hands."

Iroh grabbed his side and forced down a laugh, "You are insane, Bo."

"Bo?" he smirked, "I would love to hear that name in bed."

The general straightened up and pressed his lips together in seriousness.

Bolin frowned, "I'm sorry. That was going a little too far."

"On the imaginary side of things, yes, but if you are speaking frankly then it would not be strange."

Bolin placed his finished cup down on the bedside table, "Wait a sec…this is kind of confusing."

Iroh got rid of his tea before leaning over to climb up onto the bed. The teen grew frightened and backed away. Seeing this, the man just settled down tamely next to the other.

"That was mean," he whispered, "I just told you to say single and then I hit on you."

"Wait, you're…you like guys?"

"You obviously like them, too, Bolin."

"...you…like me?"

"And you like me."

"Oh…so, what now?"

"Whatever it is you want."

They stared at one another for a long time until Bolin decided.

"Can we make out?"

Iroh chuckled, "Sure, Bo…Your name didn't sound that different in bed."

The earth-bender laughed at his joke, "Maybe it will once we start making out."

"…maybe," he said in a hushed voice as he leaned in.

Their lips met softly as a test. It sent chills down Bolin's spine and he eagerly pounced on the general. The man played along as the other went on to nibble and lick his chin and neck. After the teen had attained a few moans, Iroh felt he had given the boy plenty of freedom for the time being.

He gripped Bolin's wrist and pulled the teen underneath him. The earth-bender seemed more than happy to take the position.

They kissed and explored one another's bodies for an hour before they started to get too tired to continue. Bolin was pleased as he spread out on the bed with Iroh beside him.


	2. Crying

Heading back to Republic City, after a wonderful week with the general, was hell. He now was spending hours training his new team. They were absolutely horrible and had no spirit. It wasn't the same as before with Mako and Korra. These guys never got any of his jokes or anything he said for that matter.

Bolin was beginning to question what he was doing with his life. It brought back the conversation he had had with the general. He should know what his goals are before he meets back up with Iroh. This is not something he wanted the man to deal with.

After an explosive fight with the water-bender on his team, he rushed up to the arena attic to cry. Unfortunately, Mako is home at this time and he sees the tears that had already started to form.

"Bo?" he spoke as he picked himself up from the couch to pull his brother into his arms.

"Just another hard day," Bolin sniffled.

"You should quit, then. This is too much, bro."

"I don't know what else to do," he mumbled into the other's shoulder.

"You don't have to get another job right away."

"No offense, dude, but I don't wanta live with you forever."

Mako held him tighter and rubbed his back, "It'll be okay, Bo."

The older led him over to the couch to sit, "Let me make you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Bolin sobbed softly.

"You haven't eaten anything today, have you?"

When silence followed, Mako put a hand on his hip, "That's it. I'm going down there and telling them that you quit."

"Mako…" the teen whined.

"No! You're not going to sway me this time. I don't want to see you like this anymore."

The fire-bender stormed out before Bolin had a chance to speak. Bolin slumped down in his seat. Now what? There was nothing to do, nothing to think about. Spirits, he missed Iroh so much right now.

The next morning Mako tried to force some food into Bolin to no avail. His brother was now set on going out to find a new job for himself. He needed a purpose and fast. Hitting the streets, the earth-bender saw many job openings, but none that would ever be as good as the way he felt when he was pro-bending.

Feeling weak, Bolin slipped into a quiet alley way. Maybe he should have had breakfast.

Suddenly, there were screams out on the street. He peaked out to see some a few men running followed by some metal-bender. Within a few seconds, the criminals were tied up and captured. Bolin sighed. He wished he could metal-bend. Nowadays earth-bending wasn't as useful now that many things in the city were made out of metal. Trying to learn was something he had given up on in frustration.

He returned back to his home and its emptiness. Except for Pabu, who greeted him by rubbing up against his legs.

"Hey, Pabu," he said, flatly.

Bolin walked over to the couch and lay down with a thump. He was out like a light.

He was abruptly woken up by Mako shaking him.

"What?" Bolin growled.

"You got a letter, Bo."

The earth-bender sprung up from his position, "From Iroh?"

"Duh, bro."

Bolin snatched the letter his brother was holding and then preceded to tear the envelope off. Mako sat down on the other end of the couch. He loved to watch the teen's reactions to every letter he would get from the general. Though Bolin hadn't exactly come out and say what was going on, Mako could tell the kid was in love. He was, of course, worried whether the general was worthy of his brother, but the ongoing love letters seemed to be a good sign.

Eyes glued to the piece of paper, the earth-bender was smiling widely. Mako's amusement faded when Bolin's mouth turned to a frown.

"What's wrong?"

Bolin stared wordless at the letter and then got up, "The envelope…where?"

He bent down to grab the envelope and frantically looked at the date stamped on the front of it.

"Oh, crap…"

"What?" Mako said, getting up.

"He's coming to port in two days."

"That's great, Bo!"

"No, no."

Bolin shook his head as he paced the floor.

"What's the problem?"

"You don't understand, Mako."

"You're not helping me to."

"I have no job! I still can't metal-bend. I still live in an attic. I'm still poor. This is not good," he complained while wildly gesturing his hands.

Mako walked up to him and gripped his brother's shoulders, "Iroh knows who you are, Bo. And if he dumps you because you're having a hard life, I'll beat him up."

Bolin slowly breathed out, "Right…I need to calm down."

"Good."

A growl emitted from the younger teen's stomach it broke the tension. Mako laughed and headed over to the kitchen.

"I'll cook you something."

The next two days that followed were spent with Mako having to listen to his brother going on and on about the general. It wasn't that he minded, but he was jealous that he couldn't see Korra, too.

The minute Bolin saw that ship he bounded out the door and raced down to the docks. He was met with the same level excitement as Iroh had flown from his ship that was still heading to the shore.

Bolin threw his arms around the man and then wrapped his legs around, too. The general laughed as he held the teen close.

"I missed you so much, Iroh."

"I can tell."

"So, it seems that you've been getting my letters."

The earth-bender tightened his grip as he grew sad, "I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for them."

The general pulled back smiling brightly at first, thinking Bolin was joking. He wasn't though. Tears were now streaming down his face.

"Oh, Bo," Iroh frowned, "Don't cry. I love you."

Bolin choked and just stared at him, "You love me?"

The man smiled sweetly, "And you love me."

The teen launched forward and kissed him. Their lips slipped softly against one another.

"Oh, spirits, I love you," Bolin cried.

"And everything will be okay."

"I quit pro-bending," he blurted out.

"So?"

"But last time you said, I had to figure out what I should do for the rest of my life before I…"

Iroh started snickering, "You're only sixteen; you have time."

"But…"

"I forgot to tell you something else…Sometimes there are people who are born simply to love. I know that you are capable of anything you want to do, but I'd be happy if you'd stay here and just love me."

Bolin started to sob and the general pulled the other to his chest.

"Let's go back to your home."

"O-okay," the teen managed to gasp out.

They got many looks heading over to the arena, but neither really cared. Mako shook his head at the mess his brother had become.

"Geez, Iroh. What the hell did you say to him?"

Iroh chuckled and smoothed a hand over Bolin's back, "I didn't realize he would get so emotional if I just came out and said what I felt."

Mako led them over to sit on the couch. Bolin remained cooped up in the man's arms, rubbing his nose on the uniform before him.

Then, without thinking, Iroh commented on his view, "You're adorable."

The teen looked up at him, surprised and followed with a whine as he started to sob even harder.

Mako laughed.

"Shut up, bro!" Bolin bawled.

The general placed a kiss on his love's forehead, "Relax, Bo."

But he continued his crying for another twenty minutes until Mako served them lunch.


End file.
